


Not Sure

by MorganaNK



Category: Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble based on events in tonight's episode (series 22, episode 42 written by Andy Bayliss)
Kudos: 5





	Not Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Property of the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Guy Henry has been tugging at my heart strings tonight; this is the result_

“I’m not sure I tried.”

I look down at Reyhan’s comatose body and I feel so many conflicting emotions.

Sorry, for the pain this is causing Sahira.

Sickened, that there are others this man touched.

Disgusted, with myself.

Why didn’t I stop him?

Why didn’t I say something?

My silence makes me just as culpable.

I used to tell people that I was the moral compass of the hospital.

It’s all a lie.

An illusion.

I hide behind Mr Hanssen’s reputation.

Hope people don’t examine me too closely. 

Pray that they don’t see the scared little boy I really am.


End file.
